For “Crosspolar”, also termed “Bipolar”, charging or power transfer systems, two coils are overlapped in order to influence the magnetic field structure by, for example, driving the two coils with different current magnitudes and/or phases. In the general case, the magnetic field structure as generated by a “Crosspolar” or “Bipolar” system is composed of both a vertically and horizontally polarized magnetic moment. Because the windings of the two coils overlap, the pad height may be at least one litz wire thickness higher than a comparable single coil system, e.g., a conventional “Double D” or “Q” coil system. This increased thickness can result in a height increase of the base pad by up to 20%. For example, in some implementations, where a base pad without overlapping coils has a height of 30 millimeters (mm) and where a copper litz wire used to form the coils has an approximate thickness of 5 mm, a conventional base pad having overlapping coils may have an increased thickness of approximately 35 mm. This is undesirable for both technical and aesthetic reasons. Thus, there is a need for systems, methods and apparatuses for reducing the height of bipolar transmitters and/or receivers in electric vehicle wireless charging and/or power transfer.